


Glory

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: (the reason for the rating), F/M, Underage Drinking, i thought this would be cute, loosely based on glory by bastille, tipsy aki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: Aki really shouldn't be drinking, and eventually Yusei decides that he'd better take her home before she gets too drunk. But instead, she demands that they go somewhere else to look at the stars.





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based (very very loosely) on Glory by Bastille, though it definitely doesn't seem like it does (lol whoops). Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!

At first, Yusei wasn’t even sure how Aki had gotten access to any alcohol. Surely, _surely_ , it wasn’t MIkage that was doing it. She would be more likely to follow the law, and not give someone who was underage wine, right?  
    Nope. Mikage was constantly refilling her glass. Apparently, according to her, “She’s a bit nervous. The drink will help.”  
    Since when had Aki been nervous? But he decided not to argue with her on that. If it meant Aki was having a bit of fun, then he guessed it would be fine.  
    That was until he could hear her giggling a little bit too loudly, and could see the slight sway in her walk that was eventually going to cause her to fall over. She wasn’t quite drunk, but she was pretty tipsy.  
    He sighed, making his way over to her and the blue-haired woman by her side, who was also a little drunk (though was definitely acting less so than the redhead). He tapped her shoulder, smiling a little at the squeak she made as she glanced behind at him.  
    “Yusei!” Brown eyes glistened with excitement, and she turned to wrap her arms around him. This was very unlike her, and he was now truly determined to get her away from this little get-together before she did something she’d regret.  
    “C’mon, I’m taking you home.” His words conveyed a certain seriousness, one that he knew she would never even dare argue with – he sometimes wondered if Divine had anything to do with that, but he wouldn’t dare to ask her.  
    With her pink lips pouted slightly, she nodded, and moved away from him. Though, she demanded (without ever saying a word) that he held her hand while they travelled back. That, he could deal with. And so, the pair said goodbye to their friends, and ventured out into the darkness.  
  
The elder of the two wanted to call a cab, but Aki simply wasn’t having any of it. They simply had to walk, because the fresh air was good for them. Unwilling to start arguing in the middle of the street, he complied with her request, and led her by the hand down the dark street.  
    After a good ten minutes of silence, she whined, “do we have to go home yet?” He could feel the puppy dog eyes on the back of his neck.  
    “Where else would we go?” He asked, after pausing and letting her catch up to stand by him. In the dim lighting, he could see her scrunch her face up in thought. God, she really was acting differently.  
    “Uhh…” A pause. “Maybe we could go somewhere high up and see the stars.” It seemed like a reasonable idea to her (and admittedly, to Yusei too). And she just knew that he didn’t have the heart to say no to her; he never did.  
    “Alright, fine. There’s a place near Poppo Time. I guess I’ll take you there for a while. Least that way we can sober you up.” He didn’t really want her to get in trouble with her parents for drinking. He could just imagine them being quite strict on that sort of thing.  
    He couldn’t help but laugh at the way her entire face lit up at this.  
  
When they finally reached their destination, he let go of her hand and sat himself down on the bench. She sat down right beside him, leaning against him with a soft sigh. From here, they could see the entire city, along with some stars in the night sky. Though, much to her dismay, light pollution got in the way of most constellations. Honestly, she wasn’t really here for the stars anyway.  
    “You must be pretty disappointed,” he mused as he stared up at the dark skies. “I couldn’t really think of anywhere else nearby that you might see some stars.”  
    She just shrugged, her eyes barely open. “Oh well, I’m happy anyway.” She sang the words happily.  
    “At least you can see the city. Kind of worth the trek, I guess.” He wrapped an arm around her to keep her close. Despite it being the height of summer, their evenings were still pretty cold. “You want my jacket?”  
    She tapped her rosy cheeks in thought, before grinning and nodding. “Sure, you’ll be fine without it.” She moved away to make it easier for him to remove, and her to put on, his jacket. She couldn’t help but giggle at the length of it compared to her. They didn’t have much of a height difference, but the sleeves were still a little too long for her.      
    “Looks cute.” He commented, gaining a sweet laugh. “What? I’m serious.”  
    “I bet you are” she quietly replied, cuddling back up to him. She stared contently at the stars, then the city skyline, then him, her gaze lingering for longer than usual.  
    “I’m tired.” She suddenly announced. “Take me home.” She could be pretty damn bossy when she was like this, but in a way Yusei appreciated it.  
    “Alright, come on then.” He rose from his seat, expecting her to follow suit.  
    Except she stayed put. “Carry me.” She huffed a little as she spoke, to emphasise how apparently serious she was. “Piggyback,” she elaborated so he wouldn’t get confused (or something like that).  
     Damn her for knowing that he couldn’t refuse. “…Fine.” He crouched down, and she happily clambered onto him and wrapped her arms right around his neck.  
    “Let’s go!” She whispered so she wouldn’t hurt his ears, but her enthusiasm was still laced into every word.   
    He was almost certain that he would regret choosing to this about halfway to her house, but if she was happy then he was sure he could deal with it.


End file.
